TerrorSnuckel Other Pairings
by InkyCipher1496
Summary: Just AUs/One-Shots I came up with
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just wanted to let you know that i don't own anything except for the ideas and i had some help from my friends!!! Enjoy!!**

My Puppet~ (TerrorSnuckel)

[I]You could hear the sounds of humming as a Scientist works on something. This Scientist was Brock Snuckel and he was a genius. He was loved by everyone including his friends that work along aside of him. But He driven himself to insanity since he lost some of his friends in an accident at their lab and Brock was assighned to make a sort of potion or liquid to bring people back but stronger than ever. While making the liquid something happened causing the others to get killed in the process except for Brock.He was resigned to work on something to bring them all back,no matter what cost, resulting in mutation and horrible disfigurement.

[I]While working on them he realised he's lost his mind, him being insane of course lead to him giving himself a permanent smile to show he's perfectly okay and there is nothing wrong. The Only survivers were Evan Vanoss, David Nogla, Ryan Ohmwrecker and Lui. Evan was blind and didn't have no arms and he was part bird/Human Hybrid. David had several different sets of eyes and mouth on his belly and had sharp teeth. Ryan had several tentacle like hands and had bunny ears. And Lui was a half monkey half human he didn't speak human anymore but Brock could understand him.

A Irish Male had parked his car at His new work place. His name was Brian Riser, he made his up to the building and he opens the door when he gets hit with something. Brian gets dragged into the Lab. Something was injected into his system.

"Sir, are you okay?" Says a voice

Brian wakes up and looks up and sees a male with a kind smile. The other male helps Brian up from the floor.

"Who are you??" Brian asked

"I'm Brock Snuckel and you must be my new assistant Brian?" Brock says

"Yes, I am. I don't remember going to sleep?" Brian says

"You knocked your head on something and bought you into my lab." Brock says

What Brian didn't know was that he was drugged by Brock and everything Brian saw was bright and colorful. Then Brian sees other people.

"Who is this new guy?" Says a voice

"Oh!! My friends this is Brian Riser, he is the guy that filled out the form online. He is our new Assistant!!" Brock says with a grin

"Oh I'm Ryan!! And this is David Lui and Evan. Evan and Lui don't talk much but I can tell they like you!!" Ryan says

Both Evan and Lui nodded and smiled.

"We are glad to have you as our Assistant!!" David says

"Now, we all live here at the lab." Brock says

"Yes, my stuff is in the car." Brian says

"Okay! Now let me give you a tour around the place!! You will love it here~" Brock says

After the Tour, Brian had went and got his stuff and headed back to where Brock told him he could sleep while Brock and the others have a Meeting. Brian was unpacking while the meeting was going on.

"Now everyone, you keep a smile on your faces or our cover will be gone. Just act normal and everything will be okay!" Brock says with a smirk

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Brian~" Brock says

"So, what do you want me to do right now?" Brian asked

"Oh, you're just in time to help us with our testing. Would you like to help out?" Brock asked

"Of course! Anything to help you guys!!" Brian says

Brian was unaware that he was about to drink the same stuff that was injected into his system earlier.

After a few weeks of working with Brock, Brian was loving his job. Sure Brian thought the other male was strange and acted crazy but Brock was a sweetheart. That is until Brian stumbled onto a conversation between Brock and the others but they didn't see Brian in the dark hallway of the Lab Center.

"But Brock, we don't have much items to keep doing this to him." Ryan says

"Ryan, if we don't do this. He will find out the truth about this and he will go and tell someone." Brock yells

"We will have to order more!" David says

The Scientists walk off and Brian wonders what they would they meant? Anyway, Brian decided to have a look around more of the Lab Center. After a few minutes of walking, he came across the West wing of the Center and noticed that it was destroyed for some reason. The Irish Male has a look around the place. He saw that the place was trashed and files were scattered everywhere. Brian's brain was hurting not realizing that the drug he drink was wearing off. But Brian also didn't know was that Evan had followed him to the West wing. The silent male makes his way back to Brock.

Brock was pacing back and forth when he sees Evan. The silent one pecks at Brock and the Mad Scientist realized that Evan was communicated with Him on What Brian was doing.

"So he found the West Wing and is reading the files? And the fact that the drug is wearing off... Damnit I'm gonna be exposed!!" Brock growls

But then Brock thinks for a few minutes and then there was a evil gleam in his eyes. He had a evil plan in mind, he just had to wait for the right time.

"Brian, will be my Puppet~" Brock says with insane laugh

Brian made it back to the East Wing and started cleaning when he grabs his head as his vision was going in and out of focus.

"Brock something is wrong. My head hurts..." Brian whines

Brock has a smirk on his face and walks over to The Smaller Irish male.

"Aww poor Baby~" Brock says

Brian looks up and sees that Brock doesn't look happy like he was earlier. He looks creepyand his mouth was in a creepy like smirk. Then the Irish Male sees the others and their true forms. They were just like the files said they were thanks to Brock. Brian gets the strength to get away from the Monsters and the Mad Scientist. But he doesn't get far from them because he gets dragged back and put onto a table with straps. The Small Irish Male struggles but to no avail he was overwhelmed by the Monsters.

"Please Brock don't do this!!" Brian says

"You know I can't do that, Brian. You found out about this. Now you have be silent~" Brock says

Brock got a needle and thread, Brian's head was held by David and Lui as the Mad Scientist sows Brian's lips up. His screams we're mumbled by this and he starts crying. But things get worse because Brock chops Brian's legs and arms off but sows them together again and then Brock injected some of the potion he used on the others that made them come back to life, to which Brian come back and Brian was scared of them.

Brian had to help Brock with making more forums for more people to work here despite what has happened in the past. Brian hated that he couldn't talk anymore and he was still scared of the Mad Scientist but after a while year of being mute, he fallen in love with the insane Scientist. And Brock returned the feelings.

"Brian, I love you and your my puppet and you can never leave me." Brock says

Brian nods and hugs his crush. After all this time, Brock never did experiments anymore because of his love for Brian. He was still insane but he care and love Brian and nothing could change that...

The end..

I hope you guys like it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just wanted to let you know that i don't own anything except for the ideas and i had some help from my friends!!! Enjoy!!**

Despair (TerrorSnuckel)

Brian was standing outside of the a good college, he was a little nervous about this. He looks up at the building and sighs and goes towards but as he stepped on the yard if this place, he felt dizzy and he falls.

He wakes up in a classroom with the windows blocked off by Metal plating and he walks out of the room and the hallway look like something out of Alice in wonderland. It was kinda creepy and silent for Brian and then he sees double doors that had the word 'Gym' above it. He walks in and sees other guys standing there around.

"You're the 15 person!!" Says a guy with dyed purple hair

"Did anyone else find themselves in a classroom?" Says a guy with hockey mask on his face

"This place is fucking creepy. And I can't even find my phone." says a guy with green eyes

"I wondered why we are here?" Says a guy with blindfold over his eyes that has a Omega sign on it

"Yeah, I woke up in a classroom.." Brian says

"Who are you guys?" Says a male with horns

"I'm Brian Riser.." Brian says

"David.."

"Luke"

"I'm Craig Ladd"

"Tyler Wilde"

"Brock Snuckel.."

"Anthony"

"Marcel.."

"Lui.."

"Evan"

"Jonathan..."

"Ryan..."

"Scotty.."

"Smii7y or Lucas.."

"Looks like everyone knows everyone now. This is Great!!" Says a voice

Everyone jumps when they see a small moose standing there. Half of it's face was white and the other was black. The Moose looks over at Brian from some strange reason.

"Hello, the Names Moose and I am the leader of this little college." Moose says

Brian and the others looked at each other and back at Moose.

"Why are we here for?" Brian asked

"Good Question, Brian.. The reason that you 15 are here is because that you all were selected for this College but you are all welcome to leave but it will cost you.. " Moose says

"What is the cost?" Luke asked

"You have to Murder some of the classmates..." Moose says with a giggle

"Kill someone?" Brian says

"Yes, in order to leave you have to kill someone in order to leave.." Moose says

"And then why get away with Murder!!" Brock says

Nobody noticed the thing in Brock's hair that look like a moose.. Brian noticed it right off and something wasn't right here and the Irish male knew something was up.

"The Rules are simple if you don't get caught, you get to leave but if you get caught, there will be consequences..." Moose says

"What kind of Consequences?" David asked

"Oh, that's the fun part.. everyone will have figure out who the killer is and if you guys find clues it will lead to a trial and if you are found guilty when your punishment will be based on what your Talent is. Like for example, Brian over here his Talent being really lucky most of the time. Anyway, now is the ..." Moose didn't get to finish when Brock moves towards him

"Why should we do this for! I'm not listening to a Moose. I say we leave now.." Brock says

Brian watched as Brock puts his shoe on the Moose.

"One of the rules is to not Harm the Principal!!" Moose says

"What are you going to do about it!!" Brock says

"Fine... You leave me no choice." Moose says

Then all of a sudden, there was sharp things in Brock's body and he was bleeding from the mouth.

"Uhh..Yeah.. this doesn't... Feel right..." Brock says as he looks down and sees sharp things all over his body

Brian watched as Brock's body falls to the floor. This was horrible and Brian sees Craig pass out and falls to the floor.

"That is a lesson for all of you. Now go and make friends or someone might accuse you for being a Murderer~" Moose says

Moose disappeared from sight... But he made sure to watch over Brian but secretly without no one knowing about it.

Time Skip~

It has been a few days since Brian and the others have been here and so far there has been three murders. First Brock but Moose explain not hurt him or the pay the price. Then Lui who was found in the bathroom of his bedroom with a knife in his stomach but Brian had found a something that Lui wrote and they discovered that it was Luke that killed Lui. Luke was found guilty and he got killed in brutal way.

Then the next trail was for the murder of David, who had his face bashed in with brutal force. Everyone looked for clues on what killed David and it turns out he was hit with a bunch of weights. And During the trial, they realize that Tyler was the killer and he was guitly and was killed by throwing knives.

And the third killing was just recent and everyone was still looking for clues to who killed Marcel. So far, they found a bottle of something laying next to Marcel and there was burn marks on his neck and face. It was pretty disgusting to look at.

"Whatever was in the Bottle, had to toxic to burn his face like that.." Ryan says

"But what I don't get is why is he in the lunchroom and everyone was supposed to be asleep in their bedrooms?" Brian says

"I don't know maybe Marcel got up to get something to drink or eat and the Attacker use whatever was in the bottle to kill Marcel.." Smii7y suggests

Brian was looking around the Lunchroom for any clues in case something else was used to kill Marcel. But then Moose appears.

"Hello Brian~" Moose says

"Hi, Moose what do you need?" Brian asked

"I need to talk to you about something but not here.." Moose says

Brian follows the Moose untill he lost sight of him. But then he was pulled into a classroom and felt a sharp knife against his neck.

"It's good to see you again, Brian~" says a familiar voice

"Brock? But how??" Brian whimpers

"I had someone take my place instead of me getting killed off." Brock says with a smirk on his face

Brian squirms a bit to get out of Brock's grip on his wrists but the Irish male knew it was no use in struggling because Brock had a knife up against his throat.

"Are you going to kill me?" Brian asked

"No but I need you to do me a favor though. I want you to help kill each person and in return you get to go free by my side~" Brock says

"I can't kill anyone!! It's wrong and all of this messed up.." Brian says

Brock pulls Brian even closer and growled into the smaller male's ear.

"You will do this or you will be punished but not in a way you think~" Brock says

"You pervert!! Let go of me!!" Brian squeaks

Brock let's go of Brian and the Irish male leaves. Brock shifts back into Moose and goes back to what he was doing. Brian goes back over to the group to see if they had found anything else..

"Where were you at?" Craig asked

"I had to use the bathroom and I ran into Moose and we got to talking..." Brian says

Brian didn't want to tell anyone or they might think he was crazy, so he kept it to himself for the time being. Moose was walking around and kept watching Brian in case he slips up and says anything. He wanted Brian and nobody else could have the Irish male, only him and him only. Ever since Moose had laid eyes on Brian, he knew he wanted the male to himself and be his Queen of Despair.They found out who the killer it was Craig and he was guitly and he was dropped into a pool of acid.

Brian was sleeping in his room like everyone else was doing but he felt he was being watched and the Irish male opens his eyes and looks around but nobody was there.He went back to sleep, not seeing Moose under his bed.

Brian was woke up by Moose telling everyone to wake up. Brian gets dressed when he hears a scream and got dressed quickly and sees Anthony's body up against the wall with a knife in his forehead.

Brian didn't like all of this and they looked for clues until they were called to the Court room. Brian thinks that Brock did this to get Brian to kill the others. Brian was in shock and they made it to the Court room after a few minutes later.

Moose was sitting on a throne, smirking over at Brian. The Irish male goes over and stands where he wants.

"So, did you find any clues to who kill Anthony?" Moose asked with that same Evil Smirk

"We couldn't find anything on who kill him!!" Jonathan says

Brian had a feeling Moose was up to something but what?

"Who do you think killed Anthony?" Moose asked

"I honestly think it's Brian over there!!" Evan says

"Oh really how come?" Moose says

"Because, he has been acting strange and he has been very quiet!!" Evan says

"Do you know the consequences if you guess wrong do?" Moose says

"What is the consequences of guessing wrong?" The others asked

"You die and Brian doesn't." Moose says

"I agree with Evan, Brian has been acting strange!!" Jonathan says

The others started to turned on Brian.

"But I haven't done Nothing I swear!!" Brian says defending himself

"That just proves that you are Guilty!!" Scotty says

"Alright cast your votes and then we will see who is Guitly or not!!" Moose says

Brian was nervous but he didn't know what to do, the odds were against him!!

"Guys, please I didn't do this!!" Brian says

But it was too late everyone casted their votes in. The results were in and Brian was... Not Guitly!! Everyone was shocked at this. Before Brian could do anything, Moose turns into Brock and Grabs Brian! Brock pulls the Male close to him with a knife to Brian's throat.

"You guys are going to die and Brian gets to watch you die one by one~" Brock says as Brian whimpered

Brian felt his wrists being tied behind him. All the others were still in shocked about what happened.

The group of guys were strapped into electric chairs. Brian felt tears rolled down his face as Brock turns the power onto the chairs and Their screams we're heard as Brian cries into the gag as the group was shock.

"Shhh, I'm here~" Brock says

"Mmmpth!!" Brian whines

Brock grabs Brian and takes him away. He unties the smaller male.

"Why?" Brian whines

"Because, I love you and nobody is going to have you but me~" Brock says

Brock pulls Brian in for a kiss, the kiss was passionate and Brian moans softly as he kissed back and put his arms around Brock's neck as they continue the kiss.

"If you really wanted me, all you had to do was ask me out and not kill anyone!" Brian says

"But I had to show everyone that you were mine~" Brock says with a growl

Brian stood beside Brock as they headed out to the world, holding each other's hands as they started walking together..

I hope you like this!!


	3. Chapter 3

Liar Liar~ (TerrorSnuckel)

 **Author's Note: I just wanted to let you know that i don't own anything except for the ideas and i had some help from my friends!!! Enjoy!!**

 **this is based on a Thing on Tumblr i found about insane Moo Snuckel and Terroriser is his Doctor!!**

 **enjoy**!!

Three years into the Future

There's a male in short shorts at a club. He has dyed blue hair with beautiful blue eyes. He was dancing for his lover on the stage as a male with dyed green hair and brown eyes watch from his spot. The male on stage was dancing with a crowd watching him. But you see this Male belong to the green haired male watching him. No one was allowed to Touch the blue haired male or they would have to face the Green haired male. For you see the Green haired male was insane and would do anything for the male on the Stage.. Even Kill for him..

~Back to Present~

Brian Riser was the best known Therapist at the Los Santos Insane Asylum. He had helped several people in the Asylum with their problems, even cured some of them. Ever since Brian was a teenager, he wanted to help everyone with their problems because of his sweet and kind personality. After High school, He went to college to get his Therapist degree and that's how he got to the Insane Asylum here in Los Santos. Brian pushed up his glasses as he goes over files in his office. His brown hair was messed up and he was so focused on the files that he didn't see his Co worker Evan Fong standing in the doorway..

"Good morning, Mr. Riser!" Evan says

This caused Brian to squeak and look up and see his friend.

"Oh Hello, Evan!!" Brian says with a stutter

Brian had a problem though... He has Anxiety especially around other people but he doesn't mind because he is helping others with their problems.

"Did you need something?" Brian asked

"Oh the Boss wanted to see you right away anout something." Evan says

"Oh okay. I will go right now, I need a break from reading anyway." Brian says with a kind smile

Brian walks down the hall to his Boss's office, he hoped that wasn't in trouble. He knocks on the door. Brian walks inside and sits down.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Wilde?" Brian says

"Please, Brian call me Tyler we are friends." Tyler says

"Okay, so what did you want me for?" Brian asked

"Well, I have a profile for you to look at. We just got a new inmate and I need someone that can help this person. But the thing is that this guy is kinda of strange, he doesn't have any bad records or anything he seems innocent but something about him is wrong.." Tyler says

Tyler hands the file to Brian to look over today.

"Came back when you have read over everything in that file. Dismissed." Tyler says

Brian walks out of the office going back to his own little office to look over at the file. He closed his door and sits down.

~Meanwhile~

A male was pushed into a padded room in a straightjacket. He had a evil smirk on his face as he sits in the darkness of the Padded room. But then his mood changed and he look pure innocent. If looks could kill. The male was good at manipulating people into thinking he is a sweet and innocent person but in reality he was very evil and loved being this way but he was missing something in his life, he couldn't figure it out what it was. All that he wanted was to get out of here fast so he could go back to killing with his gang. After all, he was the King of Crime don't you know~

~Back with Brian~

Brian just got done going over the file on this male named Brock or Moo Snuckel. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, he's actually the opposite of bad.. good or so Brian thought. The Irish male walks back to his Boss's office to tell him that he would take Brock as his patient and help him with his problems.

"I came back to accept Brock to be my new patient." Brian says pushing his glasses up

"Are you sure, Brian?" Tyler asked

"I'm positive." Brian says

Tyler sighs but smiles over at Brian. He hands Brian some paperwork to sign in order to see Brock and help him with his problems. Oh, Brian was in for a rude awakening.

Brock was pushed into a small room and tied to a table and the guards left. The male looks around the room until he heard a door open and he looks up and sees a Angel with brown hair and blue eyes. Brock's heart almost stopped as he stared at the male. The male with Glasses sits across from him.

"Hello, Moo Snuckel I'm Brian Riser your Therapist for here on out. It's nice to meet you." Brian says with a smile on his face

"Doc, you can call me Brock if like. Normally nobody can call me that but for you, I will make a exception~" Brock says with sly smile

"Okay, Brock. Today we are going to start out with the basics of the Therapy and see where it goes from there. Anything we talk about will stay between us. And the other stuff as well. You with me so far?" Brian asked

"Yes Doc~" Brock says

Brock's heart ached from just talking to Brian. He hadn't ever met such a Angel like the one in front of him before. Brock realized then what he was missing... A Queen by his side.. But the King of Crime had to play it cool in order to get Brian wrapped around his finger..

Over the next few weeks, everything was doing great. Brian seemed to be getting somewhere with Brock. Something about Brock, made The Irish male think he was Innocent and Kind. But Brian doesn't know what he is in for. He was on his way to have his session with Brock when he sees Evan walking with his patient Jonathan.

"Hey, Guys!!" Brian says

"Hey, Brian! How is your patient coming along?" Evan asked

"Good! Fixing to go the session with him." Brian says

Evan smiles and waves as Brian walks away. Brian was in a very good mood today. He walks to the session room and sees Brock already in there. Brian pushed his glasses up and walks over to Brock.

"You seem in a good mood, Doc~". Rock says with a smirk

"I actually am, Brock." Brian says with a faint blush on his face

Brock's plan was working on Brian, he sees Brian falling for all the sweet things that the King of Crime was saying to him. In Brock's mind he had Brian wrapped around his finger and it was only a matter of time before he makes the Irish male his and only his.

"I'm supposed to ask you about how you are doing but I want to do something different today." Brian says taking his glasses off to clean them

"Leave the glasses off.." Brock says

"I can't because I'm actually blind without them... I guess you think I'm a nerd for wearing them.." Brian says with a giggle

"I actually think your hot with or without them on~" Brock says

Brian blushed red at Brock's comment. This was the first time someone had anyone told Him that.

"Really?" Brian asked

"Yes, Brian. You're beautiful in so many ways~" Brock says

Brian props his arms on the table and puts his face close to Brock's. He felt the green haired male's lips on his. They kissed for what felt like forever. They were glad that there was no cameras in the room or Brian would get fired from doing this.

"You have soft lips, Brian~" Brock says with a smile

The Session time was up and Brian smiles and waves at Brock and walks out of the room. The Irish male didn't see the evil smirk on Brock's face. The Insane Male was bought back to his padded room. Brock had a plan... A evil plan indeed.. but he had to think and wait for now..

~Two Months later~

Brian and Brock got very close... What I mean by that, is them kissing each other and among other things... No nothing sexual yet... Brian had went to his Boss today to talk about Brock and his progress.

"Tyler, I think you have the wrong guy... Moo is innocent I'm telling you. His progress was awesome and he is doing so great in our Sessions!" Brian says

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked

"I'm positive!" Brian says

Tyler told Brian that he would have the paperwork for the Irish male after this Session with Brock.

"Thank you Tyler!" Brian says

Brian walks out of the office happy as he goes to see Brock. He walks in with a goofy grin on his face and Brock noticed.

"Uh oh, have you took you meds Doc~" Brock jokes

"Yes, I have. I have some news for you, Brock! You are getting out of here and might be getting out of here today!" Brian says excitedly

"Really!! This is great, Brian!! I'm so happy that you have been helping me with my problems!" Brock says

Brian talks awhile with Brock but when the guards came and got him.

"Thanks Doc~" Brock says

Brian notice something about Brock the way His patient look at him. There was something off in Brock's eyes. Brian slowly walks off out of the room. He had shivers down his spine as he walks to his Boss's officeto sign the paperwork for Brock to leave.

~Later that Day~

Brian was sad to have no new patients. He looks at Brock's profile pic and smiles. He was going to miss Moo... The Irish male blushed at the thought when they shared kisses together. There was knock at his office door and he looks and see Evan standing there with Lunch in his food in a bag.

"Thanks Evan for Lunch! How much do I owe you for Lunch?" Brian asked

"It's no charge and besides Today was Both Brock and Jonathan's last day here." Evan says with a sad sigh

"It's going to be weird without Moo around..." Brian says

"And why is that?" Evan asked

"Moo, had funny puns and jokes he would always tell me. I don't see why anyone thought he was bad, he was always sweet to me." Brian says

"Same with Jonathan. Sure he was a quiet guy that wears a Jason mask all the time but he was also nice and drew me all kinds of stuff in his cell." Evan says

~Meanwhile~

Brock and Jonathan were out of the Asylum but they were on a mission to get their Queens. They called a few buddies to help with the plan, hoping to do all of this today and have their Queens in their arms.

~Afternoon~

Brian was in his office minding his business, not hearing someone enter the room until he heard a click of a gun and he looks up and sees a male with masked on with hoodie over his head.

[B]"Get Up!!" The male yells

Brian gets up and does what the Man tells him. Brian's wrists were pulled behind him and was dragged out of the office. There was gun shots heard and screams as well. Brian was dragged into the Shock Therapy room and a few seconds later another male with a Hockey Mask enters with a handcuffed Evan Fong behind him.

"What do you want? I have money I swear!! Please don't kill me!!" Brian says

[B]"Oh, I'm not here to kill oh no.. just here to give you a little shock Therapy, Doc~" says a familiar voice

"Brock?" Brian says

The King of Crime pulls off his mask and looks down at his Queen.

"It's me Babe~" Brock says with a insane laugh

"But you lied to me!! You told you wasn't crazy!!" Brian shouts

[B]"Oh, you thought I was the Sweet and innocent person you thought I was. Babe, I have been this way my whole life~" Brock says

Brock Grabs the shock tool and cames over to Brian.

[B]"And Know I'm going to show you crazy~" Brock says

He puts the tool up against Brian skull and turns it on and the Irish male screams, to which it was music to Moo Snuckel's ear.

For what seemed like hours, Brian was hoarse from Screaming and his body was tired from being shock several times. Brian looks over at his Friend, Evan. Jonathan was carving his name into Evan's arm and the Asian male screams in pain. Brock grabs Brian's chin and smirks.

[B]"You ready for more, My Irish Queen~" Brock asked

"Please stop don't do this anymore!!" Brian says sobbing slightly

[B]"I will stop when I'm good and ready to~" Brock says with a growl

The King of Crime shocks Brian some more, to the point where Brian was starting to laugh at his pain. Brock knew he broke Brian's spirit.

~Three years Later~

Brian was on stage perform from the Club "The Unicorn". He was dress in a green crop top and very revealing shorts with heels. He had changed from being a doctor to The Queen of Crime. He dyed his hair blue. He had a spade tattoo under one eye and the other had a heart under it. Brian looks out to the crowd and spots his Daddy sitting in the back, watching with interested as the show went on. After the performance, Brian walks backstage and sees His friend Evan getting ready to do his act. The Asian male changed as well. Evan had a lot of tattoos that Jonathan did himself and his hair was dyed red.

"Jonathan is in his normal seat beside My Pudding~" Brian says with a giggle

"Okay, Brian. You rest up and go see your King~" Evan says as he walks onto the stage

Brian smiles and walks out towards the bar and goes to where His Pudding was.

"Heya, Pudding! Did you like the show~" Brian giggles

The King of Crime pulls his Queen into his lap. Brock loved his Baby girl with all of his mind and soul.

"Your performances are always great, Baby~" Moo says

Brian's new name was Terroriser or the Queen of Crime. But Brock mostly called him Babe or Baby Girl. Anyway, Evan comes walking over to them.

"We can leave, Love~" Evan says

Brian and Brock had said their goodbyes to Jonathan and Evan. The Partners in Crime head for Moo's green car and they head to their little house that was on the outskirts of the city. Brock pulls the car into the driveway. It wasn't much but it was home for the insane two. Brock opens the door for his Queen and they both head inside. Brian couldn't be more happier than with his King of Crime.


End file.
